Uma Noite de Inverno
by Rosette-Christpher
Summary: O que pode acontecer no que deveria ser uma simples noite de inverno?


**Uma Noite de Inverno**

Era uma bela noite de inverno. A neve caía na cidade e tudo que podia ser visto era um imenso tapete branco que a cobria. Ele olhava pensativo a paisagem. Porém, um gemido tirou-lhe a atenção, e só então voltou a olhar para o interior do ambiente.

Observou o lugar onde se encontrava, um quarto luxuosamente decorado; com toda aquela decoração gótica, não se poderia negar que era um belo quarto, cuja iluminação vinha das velas que ele acendera pouco tempo antes da chegada dela. Outro gemido fez com que parasse de olhar os quadros que decoravam o local e dirigisse a atenção à cama de pilares com cortinas de veludo vermelho.

Era dali que vinha o som que ele achava tão agradável aos ouvidos. Aproximou-se mais da cama e observou cada detalhe da cena em frente.

Uma bela jovem de cabelos loiros espalhados pela cama estava com os pulsos e as pernas amarradas, o corpo coberto pelo lençol negro. Mesmo encontrando-se naquela situação, os olhos dela não demonstravam medo, mas raiva misturada a um brilho que ele percebeu se tratar de pura e simples luxúria.

_Ela está excitada._

Um meio sorriso surgiu nos lábios dele.

– Rosette...

Deixou que o roupão negro que usava caísse.

Abaixou-se e, em frente ao pé esquerdo dela, começou a distribuir-lhe beijos, sugando e mordiscando cada dedo enquanto o desamarrava. Esperava que ela tentasse chutá-lo, mas nada disso aconteceu. Depois mudou para o direito, fazendo-lhe a mesma coisa.

Engatinhando sobre a cama, puxou o lençol que a cobria, revelando o belo corpo da jovem.

Ficou a contemplá-lo. Dirigindo-se para a feminilidade dela, sentiu-a tremer ao leve contato dos lábios dele com o local. Sorriu quando a viu arquear o corpo em um pedido mudo para que ele acabasse com aquilo o mais rápido possível. Entretanto, ele não faria isso, pelo menos não agora. A brincadeira estava ficando tão boa. Tão excitante.

Trilhando um caminho de beijos pela barriga dela chegou ao vale dos seios. Sentindo-a arquear mais uma vez o corpo, teve que se controlar para não atender ao desejo dele, que também era o dele, mas ainda não estava satisfeito. Não ainda.

Beijando e mordiscando um dos seios, ouviu-a sussurrar-lhe o nome e parou. Era tão bom ouvi-la chamando-o. Ela, que tanto o odiava. E agora o chamava com tamanho prazer e urgência.

– A-Aion...

Controlando-se, continuou o que fazia e agora se dirigia ao outro seio. Os corpos pediam. As almas gritavam. Mas ele ainda queria mais.

Parou, olhando os olhos semi-cerrados dela. Tão azuis agora. Tão cheios de desejo. Desamarrou os punhos dela da cama e beijou-lhe os lábios quando sentiu-a envolver os braços ao redor do pescoço e os dedos dela entrelaçarem-se no cabelo.

Assustou-se quando se sentiu empurrado por ela. Invertendo as posições, agora ele é quem sofreria nas mãos dela.

Viu-a abaixar-se com um sorriso malicioso e começar a beijar-lhe o peito com tamanha voracidade que o deixou ainda mais ouriçado.

Não pode conter o grito de prazer que lhe escapou dos lábios ao sentir o leve toque dela no seu membro, que já não agüentava mais em pedir por alívio. Agora sim. Ele a queria e cada parte dele pedia por ela.

Invertendo novamente as posições, ele pode senti-la.

_Quente._

Como ansiara por aquele momento. Os corpos agora tão unidos, que quem os visse poderia confundi-los. Os fios dos cabelos confundindo-se e formando uma mistura que se assemelhava a prata e ouro.

_Linda._

Pode explorar cada parte do corpo dela. E sentia-o derreter em baixo de si a cada onda de calor que invadia o corpo dos dois.

_Deliciosa..._

Nunca em sua vida poderia lembrar de um momento assim. Nunca sentira isso com nenhuma mulher. Ninguém já lhe dera tamanho prazer.

Os gemidos agora cresciam. Não eram mais gemidos e sim gritos. Precisavam um do outro. Queriam um ao outro. Abriu então os olhos para contemplá-la quando sentiu que o clímax estava próximo. Viu-a abrir os olhos também.

Os movimentos tornando-se mais rápidos. As respirações mais ofegantes e, em um último arquear de corpos, chegaram ao êxtase, deixando que os corpos exaustos ficassem parados por um tempo que pareceu ser eterno.

Virando-se para o lado, puxou-a para junto de si. Acariciava-lhe os cabelos enquanto esperava que seus batimentos se acalmassem. Sentiu-a sorrir em seu peito. Sabia que assim como ele, ela estava satisfeita. Sorriu também.

Fechou os olhos para inalar o cheiro que emanava dela. Um doce cheiro de rosas. Um doce cheiro que ele ansiara sentir a tanto tempo, mas que nunca imaginou que fosse senti-lo assim com tamanha intensidade depois de tal demonstração de desejo e satisfação vindas da parte dela.

Sentiu-a tremer em seus braços e abriu os olhos. O que viu fez com que seu sorriso crescesse mais no rosto.

– Chrno...

O jovem olhava-a incrédulo. Como ela pudera fazer aquilo com ele? Como?

– Rosette... O-O quê...?

Olhou-o como se só agora percebesse o que fizera. O que estava fazendo ali?

– Chrno, eu...eu...não queria...

As palavras saiam engasgadas. Sufocadas. Queria gritar, queria dizer que tudo aquilo não passava de um engano, que tudo era mentira.

– Não era isso o que o seu corpo e os seus olhos estavam me dizendo, querida. – disse Aion com um fino sorriso.

Agora ela olhava de um para o outro. Como ela havia parado ali não sabia. Apenas queria que tudo acabasse de uma vez. Como ela pudera fazer aquilo? Como?

Sentiu o peito apertar e logo o rosto foi coberto por grossas lágrimas. Aquilo não podia ser verdade.

Via o sorriso e o olhar de vitória que Aion possuía e também via, e isso era o que lhe doía mais, o olhar de derrota e a profunda tristeza de Chrno.

– Chrno...

Tentou dizer algo mais além do nome dele, mas não conseguiu. O que se seguiu foram apenas sussurros.

– Já vi o que tinha que ver. – disse Chrno virando-se e se dirigindo até a porta. – Não quero mais vê-la. Nunca mais.

Quando a porta do quarto bateu. Sentiu o coração doer mais e viu-se abraçada aos joelhos como se com aquele gesto pudesse se proteger do que sentia e do que acabara de acontecer. E fez o que podia fazer. Chorou.

– Isso, minha garota, chore. Chore e esqueça o seu querido Chrno. – disse Aion com um fino sorriso no rosto.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Não podia.

_Não pode ser verdade!_

O amor de sua vida estava indo embora e ela não podia fazer nada. Nada e tudo aquilo era culpa dela. Onde ela estava com a cabeça para ter feito uma coisa dessas? Onde? Sentiu como se o seu mundo acabasse ali. Como se nunca mais pudesse ser feliz.

– Não pode ser verdade. Não pode ser verdade. NÃO PODE SER VERDADE!

0000

Sentiu-se abraçada e abriu os olhos. Não mais estava no quarto decorado luxuosamente em estilo gótico, mas em um quarto simples e aconchegante.

O quarto tinha poucos moveis, era menor do que o outro e parecia que alguém acabava de se mudar para lá. A cama, não era uma cama de pilares, muito menos possuía cortinas de veludo vermelho, era uma cama de casal simples. Não havia velas e o quarto era iluminado apenas pela luz fraca do luar.

Sorriu ao pensar que o lugar onde estava passava-lhe mais conforto e segurança do que o outro. E alem do quarto. Os braços. Os fortes braços que a envolviam agora. O calor que sentia emanar daquele abraço. Era tão bom. Era como estar no paraíso, como se nada mais de ruim pudesse acontecer a ela. E que o mundo não tinha mais importância. Nada mais importava. Apenas aqueles braços. Tão acolhedores, amorosos e gentis.

Mas... De quem eram aqueles braços?

Virando a cabeça pode ver o dono deles. Encarou aqueles belos olhos vermelhos e não pode deixar que um sorriso escapasse dos lábios.

– Por que chora? – disse Chrno docemente enquanto passava-lhe a mão pela maçã do rosto dela. – Teve algum pesadelo?

Olhou-o demoradamente, como se quisesse gravar na memória cada traço do rosto dele. Tocou-lhe nos lábios e contornou-os com o dedo indicador.

_Tão macios._

– Eu te amo, só quero que saiba disso. – disse sorrindo e beijando-lhe levemente nos lábios.

Viu a surpresa surgir no olhar dele e logo se transformar em sorriso.

– Eu também amo você, Rosette. – disse puxando-a de encontro ao corpo.

Olhou para a janela e viu. Era uma bela noite de inverno. A neve caia aos poucos como se quisesse prolongar aquela sensação de bem estar, que agora ela sentia, por mais tempo. Sentiu como se aquele tempo fosse eterno. Eterno como ela queria que fosse e como ela lembraria que ele teria sido.

E assim, adormeceu sentindo o calor do corpo dele junto ao seu, ouvindo as batidas do coração dele.

Vendo a neve cair...

o-o-o

**Essa é a minha resposta ao desafio do fórum mundo dos fics.**

**Espero que tenham gostado! ;D**

**Àqueles que lerem e quiserem mandar review, ficarei muito feliz em recebê-las. **

**Kissu e ja ne,**

**Leila**


End file.
